westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
He Shall, from Time to Time...
CRISES ABOUND AS PRESIDENT TAKES A TUMBLE; OSCAR NOMINEE STOCKARD CHANNING GUEST-STARS -- The White House staff is in full crisis mode when President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) is found unconscious as he prepares for the State of the Union speech while the India-Pakistan border skirmish flares again when a fearful Pakistan gives its field commanders control of its nuclear arsenal. While the President's condition is officially blamed on the flu, the First Lady (Oscar nominee and guest star Stockard Channing) knows better, and Toby (Richard Schiff) is too busy to notice as he polishes his boss' upcoming address. Equally distracting is the inevitable disclosure of Leo's (John Spencer) former substance-abuse problem by political rivals, as well as the reappearance of the amusing Lord Marbury (guest star Roger Rees) -- a besotted ladies' man who doubles as a key adviser on the India-Pakistan conflict. Despite the crises, C.J. (Allison Janney) and Mallory (guest star Allison Smith) express their romantic feelings about two very different men. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :John Amos as Admiral Percy Fitzwallace :with Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury Recurring cast :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss Guest Starring :Harry Groener as Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey :Madison Mason as Admiral Hackett :David Spielberg as Congressman :Austin Tichenor as Raymond Burns Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier :Ronne Troup as Pratt :Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom :Marvin Krueger as Harrison :Christopher Kriesa as Mitch Jensen :Roger Ontiveros as Officer #3 Quotes :President Josiah Bartlet: We meant "stronger" here, right? :Sam Seaborn: What does it say? :President Josiah Bartlet: 'I'm proud to report our country is stranger than it was a year ago? :'Sam Seaborn: That's a typo. :President Josiah Bartlet: Could go either way. : President Josiah Bartlet: '''My particular course of M.S. is called relapsing-remitting. Which means I should experience total recovery after attacks. Abbey gives me injections of something called Betaseron and that reduces the frequency. Fever and stress tend to be two things that'll induce an attack. : '''Leo McGarry: Well, you're President of the United States, you're delivering a State of the Union address tomorrow night, India and Pakistan are pointing nuclear weapons at each other, and you have a 102° fever. So, I guess we're out of the woods. : President Josiah Bartlet'': ''101.9. : Leo McGarry: Jed! Of all the things you could have kept from me. : President Josiah Bartlet: '''You haven't called me Jed since I was elected. : '''President Josiah Bartlet: You know, I was watching a television program with a sort of roving moderator who spoke to a seated panel of young women who are having problems with their boyfriends. Apparently because the boyfriends had all slept with their girlfriends' mothers. Then they brought the boyfriends out and they all fought right there on television. Toby tell me, these people don't vote, do they? : : Toby Ziegler, White House Communications Director: I want to change the sentiment. We’re running away from ourselves. And I know we can score points that way. I was the principle architect of that campaign strategy, right along with you, Josh. But we’re here now. Tomorrow night we do an immense thing. We have to say what we feel. That government, no matter what its failures in the past, then in times to come, for that matter, government can be a place where people come together. Where no one is left behind. No one gets left behind. An instrument of good. I have no trouble understanding why the line tested well, Josh. But I don’t think that means we should say it. I think that means we should change it. : President Josiah Bartlet: Oh, Roger, If anything happens, you know what to do, right? : Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: I honestly hadn't thought about it, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: First thing always is national security. Get your commanders together. Appoint Joint Chiefs, appoint a chairman. Take us to DEFCON 4. Have the governors send emergency delegates to Washington. The assistant Attorney General is going to be the Acting A.G. ... You got a best friend? : Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: Is he smarter than you? : Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: Would you trust him with your life? : Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: That's your chief of staff. Trivia *The soap opera that Bartlet watches while laid up in bed with the flu is NBC's "Passions" (1999).IMDb trivia *Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey appears again in the Season four finale episode Twenty-Five, when the Cabinet is deciding whether or not President Bartlet should be removed from office following Zoey Bartlet's kidnapping. ERRORS *Leo McGarry refers to the G-7, but between 1997 and 2014 (with this episode airing in 2000) the group was called the G-8 as the Russian federation was a member. * At the end of the episode, Bartlet gives some advice to Tribbey as to what to do if there was an attack and he were to ascend to President including taking us to DEFCON 4. DEFCON 4 is the second lowest state of readiness, he probably meant DEFCON 2 (the 9/11 attacks resulted in DEFCON 3 and the Cuban Missile Crisis was DEFCON 2). *Bartlet also promises Tribbey "next year, it'll be the surgeon general" who's selected as the designated survivor. In reality, the surgeon general is not in the presidential line of succession. Only the vice president, the speaker of the house, the president of the senate, attorney general, and cabinet secretaries are."The West Wing" He Shall, from Time to Time... (2000) Photos 112jabby.png 112jedabbey.png 112toby.png 112josh.png 112.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1